HITMAN™ Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Some of the characters in HITMAN™ appear in HITMAN™ 2. More about the characters is in ''HITMAN™ 2'' Side Characters. Freeform Training Terry Norfolk Terry Norfolk can be seen using his phone, and afterwards walking onto the cruise ship to communicate with Kalvin Ritter. Norfolk is an older male, wearing a white blazer, with a red shirt, white pants, and a white hat. His disguise can be used to get a private meeting with Ritter. Isabella Caruso The mother of Silvio Caruso, can be seen on the yacht, talking about her son. The Final Test Cilas Netzke Cilas Netzke is a KGB Officer. He talks many times with Jasper Knight and can be used to kill Jasper. His outfit can be worn. The Showstopper Helmut Kruger Helmut Kruger is a prominent fashion model, the new face of the Viktor Novikov-owned brand Sanguine Ice, and a personal friend of Novikov's girlfriend Dalia Margolis. He also once appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. He's probably from Germany, Austria or another German-speaking country. His name is spelled "Krüger" on a Sanguine placard near the dressing area. He wears blue and white makeup across his face, with a blue and black coat. The player can use his phone to call Dalia Margolis to get a private meeting with her, and his disguise can be used to walk the runway. Agent 47 and Kruger look very much alike, which allows the player, after reapplying Kruger's makeup, to walk down the runway. This triggers a meeting with Margolis. When Agent 47 meets Margolis in disguise, she asks him (thinking he's Helmut) to date Jessica Highmoore to gain insider information from her father's company, Highmoore Consulting. Kurt Donovan Kurt Donovan follows Viktor Novikov closely around the Palais de Walewska in the mission The Showstopper. He guards Novikov closely throughout his loop through the palace. He wears a full black suit with a tie, and can drop a phone which the player can use to call a "Code 17" evacuation, forcing Victor Novikov and Dalia Margolis to the south-east most room on the second floor. If Novikov is killed , Kurt will disband and freely roam himself. Keep in mind, if the player equips a bodyguard outfit, Kurt and Novikov will both appear as enforcers, being able to see through 47's disguise. Sophus Fatale Sophus Fatale is Dalia Margolis' personal assistant, manager, and familiar friend. He follows Dalia around the auction and talks to her about some IAGO operations. He thinks very critically about Dalia's boyfriend Viktor Novikov and even suggests getting rid of him because his criminal past could be a big danger for IAGO. Valerie St. Clair Valerie St. Clair is a writer for the fashion magazine The Showstopper, a magazine which had suffered declining sales figures recently because internet fashion blogs have grown in popularity. The editorial team was almost at checkout, but recently St. Clair came to know about some of Viktor Novikov's darkest secrets: his spy and blackmailing activities. She wanted to reveal those secrets to the public to save The Showstopper, but she needed evidence first. She went to the fashion show and smuggled one of her people, a girl named Hailey, into the secret IAGO auction to collect evidence. Unfortunately, Novikov and Margolis were killed before St. Clair could leak their secrets. Her large sunglasses and blonde bangs give her a strong resemblance to Vogue editior Anna Wintour, who is also a very influential fashion magazine journalist. Martha Herris Martha Herris is a model and spy working for IAGO. She provided the NOC list for IAGO in less than six weeks by having a relationship with a British commander. Dalia Margolis is very happy with her work and even wants to promote her, but Herris refuses. She wants to quit her spy activities and establish her own streetwear brand with the help of Sebastian Sato. Margolis isn't very happy about this, but Herris just tells her that she knows when she has to quit. Tren Po Prince Tren Po is a guest at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His father Jin Po is the dictator of Khandanyang, who has convinced his people to worship him as a god, and Tren is his apparent heir. Tren can be spotted in a hallway just outside the IAGO auction, talking on his cell phone to Jordan Cross about composing a song for his coronation. In World of Tomorrow, two scientists in the underground lab can be heard daydreaming about who they'd choose to kill with their experimental virus. One suggests Jin Po, while his colleague counters that Tren Po would simply succeed him and be an even worse tyrant. Most likely, he's a parody of North Korea's leader Kim Jong-un as his name and Asian appearance suggest. Sir Humphrey Titus Rutherford Sir Humphrey Rutherford is a wealthy British weapon manufacturer who sells his weapons to governments to help them fight against terror organizations like Crystal Dawn. He was invited to the IAGO auction and can be seen drinking champagne on the auction's patio. He is interested in some construction plans for a fighting drone by Kronlund Industries (which was most likely the name for Kronstadt Industries during early development of the game, as it is only mentioned once), which is a rival weapon manufacturer. Mabaya Mzabumi Mabaya Mzabumi is the representative of terror organization Crystal Dawn at the IAGO auction in Paris. He can be seen drinking champagne on the auction's patio. He bought some flight plans at an IAGO auction some time ago and caused the shooting down of a plane over the African jungle by Crystal Dawn. He also reveals that Crystal Dawn is involved in slavery and diamond smuggling. His name suggests he's from Central or East Africa. Andrea Martinez Andrea Martinez is the mightiest woman of the Delgado drug cartel and represents them at the IAGO auction in Paris. She can be seen on the auction`s patio drinking some champagne and talking to other guests. According to a conversation with politician Nelle Brent, she was involved in a bloody vendetta once. It is also mentioned that her home village was burned down by outlaws when she was 12 years old. She later becomes a target proper in ''HITMAN™ 2''. Nelle Brent Nelle Brent is an American politician of the Democratic Party and an invited guest at the IAGO auction in Paris. She wants Margolis to make the Republican Party look bad, so the Democrats' candidate, Barclay, will win the elections. Margolis tells her that this will be absolutely no problem. She also gets a call during the auction and finds out that Thomas Cross, a seemingly Republican businessman, donated a high sum of money to the Democrats just recently. Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali is the guest of honor at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His family is extremely wealthy, and are known sponsors of terrorism. He can be seen in a locked room with a guard, wearing a white suit with a red and gold headdress. In Club 27, according to the hotel manager, Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali has stayed in the Himmapan hotel before. He had requested a safe and found a half-eaten sandwich inside. The manager warned the staff to not let the same thing happen to Dexy Barat. Sebastian Sato Sebastian Sato is the lead fashion designer for the Sanguine Fashion Show taking place at Palais de Walewska. He was intimidated by Viktor Novikov, and felt like his creativity was being stifled by Novikov. Sato can be seen with the rest of the makeup and clothing designers, close to the runway of the palace. In the briefing for A Gilded Cage, a news ticker shows that Sato quit Sanguine soon after Viktor Novikov was killed, despite Sanguine becoming more popular than ever and Sato no longer having to answer to Novikov. Max Decker Max Decker is a member of the Russian FSB and was also part of the now dissolved KGB, the intelligence service of the Soviet Union. His active years were during the Cold War. He wants to meet with Viktor Novikov regarding a criminal case which the FSB is mounting towards the him. While Decker is waiting in the Lounge, he will receive a phone call from Novikov, who will tell him to meet with him at the Pavilion, and that a security guard will escort him there. Decker will wait for the security guard and then follow him to the meeting spot. Decker has also brought a personal bodyguard with him who will accompany him at all times. With the FSB mounting a criminal case against Viktor Novikov, Decker has been paid a seven digit amount to destroy the evidence against him. Decker managed to arrange a fire at the FSB headquarters which destroyed all of the evidence, except one final remaining copy of the case file containing every bit of dirty intel the FSB ever collected on Novikov. Once he reaches the pavilion, he will call Novikov, who has yet to arrive. When Novikov arrives, they will have a conversation and he will then give Novikov the last remaining file. Novikov will tell Decker that the money will be wired to his account and Decker will then leave the palace. Hailey Brennan & Jared Dorst Hailey Brennan appears to be Margolis' secretary, but she is secretly a spy working for Valerie St. Clair and The Showstopper magazine, working undercover to reveal Margolis' and Novikov's secrets. She is, however, very afraid of Margolis. If the auction is sabotaged, she will think Margolis is going to kill her and panic. She is soon comforted by Jared Dorst, a bodyguard standing close, who seems to have had a relationship with her in the past, and he helps her escape by taking her to the river. Lana Caprice Lana Caprice is a news reporter She can be found from first floor, from the same room as the Battleaxe and is part of the A rare scoop opportunity. She has a camera next to her where a remote explosive can be attached. She will go to interview Viktor Novikov if you get her a lens for the camera (located in a van in the parking lot). You can blow up the remote explosive during the interview to eliminate Viktor Novikov Congressman Walsh Congressman Walsh is a minor character who has a short dialogue with Viktor Novikov at the start of the Fashion Show. Viktor asks Walsh to join him and Dalia Margolis for a drink later on. At some point, he will go to the outside party area where Max Decker is also present. Liza McKenzie Liza McKenzie is part of the Showstopper Magazine and works for Valerie St. Claire. She is asked to find something that proves Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis have criminal history. It would then be released in the Showstopper Magazine. Liza first refuses, but then gives in, and proceeds to make a phone call in a nearby bathroom. Philip Von Zell Philip Von Zell is a food-judge, who appears in the Palais de Walewska. Julian Wakefield Bruce, & Camille Julian Wakefield is a famous actor and member of the Church of Ascendants. Dalia Margolis hopes to gather information on the religious organization by having one of her models, Camille, date Julian. She arranged for only a single bar at the cocktail party to serve Julian's favorite whiskey, and chose Camille for her resemblance to Julian's ex, Ada Lockheed. Brucie is a friend of Julian Wakefield. Camille is called Joan M. Harrison in contracts mode. Nicolas Frank Nicolas Frank is the auctioneer at the IAGO Auction Holiday Hoarders Santa Claus Santa Claus is an added NPC to The Showstopper in Holiday Hoarders, alongside the two targets. He can be knocked out. His suit can be equipped and used to do the Bad Santa challenges, which, when completed, will unlock the Santa 47 Suit. When knocked out, he will drop a Holiday Crowbar, Holiday Firepoker, and a Holiday Fire Axe, which are Christmas decorated version of their respective items. Santa Claus moves around the Palace by teleporting, making jingle bell sounds. World of Tomorrow Roberto Vargas Roberto Vargas is Silvio Caruso's golf coach, and Francesca De Santis' love interest. He seemed to be deeply infatuated with DeSantis, as he knew her favorite kind of decoration and spent time preparing a room lavishly for his date with her. His disguise can be used to kill De Santis. Marcello Ray Marcello is Silvio Caruso's head chef, and cooks all the meals for Caruso's villa. He spends much of his time trying to figure out the spaghetti sauce recipe Caruso's mother used. He seems not to care about sanitation standards as he smokes his cigarette next to the food in the kitchen. Oscar Lafayette Oscar Lafayette is a therapist and writer. He can be seen at the beginning of the mission speaking on his phone, during which he mentions Jordan Cross was among his patients. He is bald, and wears a brown suit. The player can use his disguise to infiltrate Silvio Caruso's villa and get a private session with him. Luigi Salvatore & Mario Salvatore Mario and Luigi are plumbers and walk around the Sewers. They are based off Mario and Luigi from the Super Mario Brothers series of video games. Mario carries a Sewer Key, while Luigi carries a Sewer Key and a Shop Key. Mario is in the sewers under the church, and Luigi is in the sewers under the Caruso Mansion. Mario wears red overalls, a red & gold cap, a white shirt, and a necklace; while Luigi wears green overalls, a green & gold cap, and a black shirt. Both outfits can be used to walk in the Sewers and in the Mansion Yard. Craig "Rocco" McVeigh Craig "Rocco" McVeigh is based off Craig McVeigh, the winner of the Hitman Sniper Challenge. He lives in the same building where the Butcher and the ICA Safehouse are, and his sister Claudia Di Meo has gotten Rocco a job as a kitchen hand in Marcello Ray's Kitchen in Caruso Mansion. He tries to think big, but that rarely leads him anywhere, and he has a habit of being late to work. His apartment has an Apartment Key, a Mansion Keycard, a Kitchen Assistant outfit, a computer with a Hitman game open, and lots of Ash Trays. He is a heavy smoker. If the player rings his doorbell as a Priest, he says he is Buddhist as an excuse. Padre Francesco Father Francesco is the Catholic priest of the church of Sapienza. He wears a black priest robe, a priest hat, and round glasses. His disguise can be used to walk in the private areas of the church. Orlando Zito Orlando Zito is a cyclist that was hit by the flower delivery van. He is on the ground talking to one of the Delivery Men. After their conversation is activated and ends, he will go to sit on a nearby bench. His outfit can be worn. Sal Falcone Sal Falcone is a private detective from Milan. He is in Sapienza by the request of Francesca De Santis. He is sleeping on a bench. When woken up, he will proceed to call De Santis and they will arrange a meeting on the pier. He goes to the bathroom on his way to the pier, which is a good point to take him out and take his outfit. His disguise can then be used to speak to Francesca De Santis on the pier, providing an opportunity to kill her without witnesses. During the meeting, Francesca asks Sal about a case that Caruso entrusted Sal with in exchange for a great deal of money. Sal tells her that Caruso ordered him to find DNA Samples from specific people, all of whom are Silvio's old bullies. After the meeting, Sal goes to the town hall and walks between a spot right outside the door, the top of the tower, and the security room, mostly to smoke and take pictures. He is able to see through every single Disguise in World of Tomorrow, including 47’s starting suit. Umberto Megazzini Umberto Megazzini is a street performer at the Plaza of the Harbor in Sapienza. He has a gathering of people around him enjoying the show, and there are three coins in a bowl right in front of him. He sometimes drinks from his bottle of water nearby. His outfit can be worn. If you want his disguise you have to poison his water bottle to make him go away to throw up, then he can be knocked out unspotted. Claudia Di Meo She is Rocco's sister, and can see through most Mansion Staff Disguises. Torres Piombo Torres Piombo is a bohemian who lives in the town hall. Music plays in his apartment alongside multiple glass bottles, a cannabis joint (that can be used to pacify Silvio Caruso or Francesca De Santis), pictures of Hindu gods and Buddha, and incense. It is revealed in HITMAN 2 that he's working with the Delgado Cartel, specifically with Jorge Franco, in a smuggling operation of cocaine using untraceable souvenir bus models. He can be found once again in Santa Esperanza, Colombia. Claudio Parisi, Rosson Ansovino, Girolamo Giombi, Paolo Fellegra, Araldo Labate Five chefs from World of Tomorrow, Claudio Parisi and Rosson Ansovino are kitchen assistants in the Caruso Mansion, Girolamo's workplace is unknown, and he can be found near the cafeteria, where most of the Bodyguards are. Paolo Fellegra, is a dishwasher, at the Ice Cream Restaurant and Araldo Labate, has a butcher shop, in the bottom floor of the same building where Rocco lives and where the ICA Safehouse is located, called Il Maiale Pizzicheria (eng. The Prickly Pear). There are two other chefs, in World of Tomorrow, other one is in the basement of the Ice Cream Shop, and other one is the chef in the Ice Cream Shop. Terenzio Endrizzi Terenzio Endrizzi is the butler in the Caruso Mansion You can talk to him while disguised as Doctor Oscar Lafayette or a Delivery Boy. When you talk to him as Dr. Lafayette, he will take you to Silvio Caruso's bedroom, and Silvio will arrive shorty after for a therapy session. When you talk to him as a delivery boy, he will lead you to the stairs leading to Isabella Caruso's grave. He will text Silvio about this after you have arrived, but Silvio will only arrive after the Flowers have been placed on the Grave. Nicola Scanarotti, Stefano Alberti Nicola Scanarotti and Stefano Alberti, are the bodyguards, of Silvio Caruso. Olinto Trevisan, Roman Langella Olinto Trevisan and Roman Langella, are the bodyguards, of Francesca De Santis Viana Buccho Viana Buccho is one of the scientists in Ether Field Lab. She accidentically caused the death of one of the scientists in the lab. She starts in the church, asking Father Francesco if it is right for her to visit the victim's body in the Morgue, to which Father Francesco will answer yes. She will visit the morgue with her bodyguard, who Viana tells to leave for a moment. After saying goodbye, she will go with her bodyguard to the Lab from the cliffside path. After the Bucchi asks the bodyguard to leave her alone for a moment, there is a small window of opportunity to knock her out, take her keycard and her Laptop Dongle, hide her body, and take the Scientist outfit from the dead body. The keycard allows you to enter to the lab, the outfit allows you to move in the lab and the dongle can be used to destroy the virus Landslide Dr. Docciaborsa Docciaborsa is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his political rally. Docciaborsa is a former brain surgeon and the first doctor in Italy who planted a new brain into a monkey. He was celebrated by scientists and even was on cover of the scientific magazine "Nature". He carries a sedative syringe which can be taken after subdued/killed him. Monia Bellini Bellini is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his political rally. She is an over-the-hill stage play writer and her plays don't seem to be very good, because her last play which was presented in Milan was deposed very fast. Abiatti seems to be a fan of her plays. While talking about about a possible play set in Sapienza, they mention Dino Bosco, who died a few years before the events in Sapienza while recording his movie "The Icon". Prof. Antonio Prof. Antonio is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his rally. He is a journalist writing for the Italian newspaper "La Repubblica". His political views seem to be social democratic or socialist, as Abiatti, who is a right-wing politician, makes fun about it. Quote from Robert Mulo to Marco Abitti: "Professor Antonio is the left-leaning intellectual who has written critically about you in La Repubblica. He argued that your campaign promise to personally beat the crap out of those anti-corruption protesters, would be a violation of their freedom of speech. Very much the usual leftist BS, Sir Yes", Cinque Ciliegie "Cinque Ciliegie" (Italian for "five cherries") is the band Marco Abiatti arranged to play on his rally. The band consists of female lead singer Cristina Dionisi, guitarist Felix Merkl and keyboarder Michele Delle Marche. The band only plays Italian folk, in keeping with Abiatti's attempts to cultivate an populist image for himself. Salvatore Bravuomo Salvatore Bravuomo is a lawyer in Landslide. His office is located in the Town Hall. He holds information, that could get Marco Abiatti in trouble. Abiatti's bodyguards, are looking for Bravuomo, and when they find him, they lead him, to his office, for a meeting with Abiatti. In this meeting, Bravuomo does not give Abiatti the power, and threatens to expose Abiatti. Abiatti will then warn Bravuomo, that if he is exposed, Bravuomo will feast on his wife and kids. Bravuomo can be knocked out and his disguise can be stolen. After that, you can go talk to Abiatti's bodyguards, who will take you to Bravuomo's office. Before meeting with Abiatti, player will have to be frisked, but luckily, there is a bathroom nearby, with a trashcan, and no guards use the bathroom. Abiatti is an enforcer, while wearing the Bravuomo disguise, however, Bravuomo's room, is littered with blend in spots, and Abiatti will be facing away from Bravuomo, when the player enters the room. Marcello Folliero Marcello Folliero is the photographer in Landslide, and his outfit can be worn. He can be seen using both, Photo Camera, and a Film Camera, and he takes pictures of, Abiatti on the beach in the start, Abiatti talking with his guests and Abiatti flirting. Roberto Mulo Roberto Mulo, is the assistant of Marco Abiatti, and talks to Abiatti with a Mic from the apartment closest to the two bathrooms near the Morgue. He has a bodyguard, who follows him. He tells Abiatti about his guests with the Mic, and uses the cameras located around the town, to spy on the guests. He has a liking for Oysters, and he can be called out of his apartment, by shutting down the cameras, from the van, behind the meeting spot. The Icon Sophia Wilde Sophia Wilde, is the manager of Dino Bosco. She starts in the restaurant, talking to her phone. Francesca Palerma Francesca Palerma, is one of the crew members on the set of the Icon. It is unsure of what job she has, but she will talk with Bosco, time to time, near a table with the replica of the movie set. She is possibly the Crew Manager or the SFX Manager Author Ghostly Fan Ghostly Fan is a fan of the Cassandra Snow books in The Author. He can be seen in the crypt of the Sapienza Church, and will time to time go to the sewers to have a call. His real name is unknown, due to The Author, The Vector and Patient Zero, not being available in the contract creator. His outfit can be worn and when killed or knocked out, he will drop an invitation to the reading. Mike Vogt Mike Vogt is a literature critic and has been invited to Craig Black's reading. He can be seen in a cafe, saying that he does not like the books of Black and that they are far away from Literature. He is based off Michael Vogt, the lead writer of Hitman. He carries an invitation to the reading which is dropped when he dies or is knocked out. A Gilded Cage Erik Olander Erik Olander is the Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh. He had close ties to Claus Hugo Strandberg and likely worked alongside him in the finance industry, but was unaware of Strandberg's plans to defraud Moroccan citizens. After the fraud was exposed and Strandberg was violently broken out of a police convoy, Olander conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. He also most likely has ties to Providence. Sayid Laham Sayid Laham is a prisoner captured by Reza Zaydan. He was captured when his brother was killed during Claus Hugo Strandberg's prison escape and he attempted to expose the whole operation. His disguise can be used to kill Zaydan. Konny Engström Konny Engström is a masseur at the Swedish Consulate building in Marrakesh. He is scheduled for an appointment with Claus Hugo Strandberg, but wishes to not attend the meeting due to being in the building during the riots and not wanting to work with Claus Hugo Strandberg. He pleads on the phone with his boss to get out of this situation. Hilda Berg Hilda Berg is the former security manager of the Swedish Consulate in Marrakesh. She's not very happy about Erik Olander's decision to provide Claus Hugo Strandberg refuge in the Consulate. She's talking on the phone with someone named Lasse about the security tunnel Strandberg will pass if there is a contretemps in the Consulate. Pamela Kingsley and Tyler Clark Pamela "Pam" Kingsley is a journalist for GNN News. Tyler Clark is the Producer for GNN News. They have scheduled for an interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg at the Swedish Consulate, but their cameraman had eaten spoiled food and gotten sick. They are waiting for the replacement cameraman, Finley (Jeff Baker), near the consulate. Baker's outfit can be worn and you can talk to them with the outfit. They will proceed to the interview with Strandberg. Ms. Persson will show them the way, and when in the interview area, Tyler requests the player to turn on the Camera. After the interview, Pamela and Tyler will process to the lobby. Jeff Baker Jeff Baker is a freelancing cameraman in Marrakesh. He was hired by the GNN News crew to record the interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg after their own cameraman got sick. Jeff, however, never intended to do what he was paid for. So he gave them a false name (Finley), took the payment and went to the Shisa Café instead. Alden Riauff Hansson Alden Riauff Hansson is a man who has lived in the Swedish consulate (for 3 years, 9 months and 27 days as of the mission A Gilded Cage) while seeking asylum from charges of leaking classified government documents. He laments to staff that he doesn't get nearly as much media attention as Claus Hugo Strandberg. He and his living arrangement are most likely a parody of Julian Assange of WikiLeaks fame. Ellinor Westrup Ellinor Westrup is a fashion model working for Sanguine and a former IAGO model. Prior to Dalia Margolis' death, she was instructed to have a relationship with Moroccan army general Reza Zaydan to find out about some of his secrets. Westrup found out that he is responsible for Strandberg's liberation to cause upsets because of his plans to overthrow the Moroccan government. She's talking to someone named "Audrey" on the phone while hanging around in the shisha bar and tells her that she will soon break up with Zaydan and quit her spy activities. She plans to totally concentrate on her model career in the future. Hanif Rasmi Antoun, Ubayy Saud Mifsud, Masruq Khalid Almasi, Ameen Mu’nis Salib and Mukarram Javid They are the five officers of General Zaydan’s troops. Mukarram Javid is in the consulate basement, possibly in charge of the possible emergency extraction of Claus Hugo Strandberg. Hanif Rasmi Antoun is in the second floor of the school. He has a dialogue with Zaydan, where Zaydan will tells Hanif his plan to takeover Morocco. He has a wife who had an operation, just before Gilded Cage. Ubayy Saud Mifsud, is guarding the door to General Zaydan’s office, and will see through both, military officer and military elite disguises. Ameen Mu’nis Salib, is next to the armory room and walking around. Masruq Khalid Almasi, is training soldiers outside the front doors of the school. Zaki Diab Zaki Diab, also known as "The Fortune Teller" and "The Beggar". He sits on an alley, with a plate in front of him. You can put money on the plate, for which he will thank. The first three coins Zaki Diab keeps, but when the fourth one is placed, he will soon stand up, and go around the town and try to find something to buy. In the end of his routine, he goes to his old tent and places either a shotgun, remote explosive, baseball bat or an assault rifle, onto the ground. This is a weird thing, and indicates that Zaki Diab is possibly a member of Crystal Dawn, or paid by Reza Zaydan to cause chaos. He also appears in A House Built on Sand, and is in the same tent where he drops a weapon into in Gilded Cage. The tent is now a fortune teller hut in business, and being in time before Gilded Cage, it is most likely that his business is not well, which results in him becoming a beggar. He has a client that he talks to, and Matthieu Mendola is waiting to be able to talk to Diab. The lights in his tent can be turned off, and make Diab investigate this. He can be knocked out and his disguise can be worn. The player can then pacify the client and go talk to Mendola and lead him to Diab's tent. The player can pacify his clients, with the use of the Crystal Ball on the table. Shuaib Aly Shuaib Aly is leading the protest right outside the swedish consulate. He will drink from a glass nearby every now and then. Shahin Abdul-Barr Maalouf Shahin Abdul-Barr Maalouf, is the former Headmaster of the school at Marrakesh, that was taken over by General Reza Zaydan. He lives right next to the school, near the northmost entrance. He still has the Master Key to the school, and it is on his table on the roof. He is writing a novel with a basis on the current happenings in Marrakesh and you can listen to him making the plot for the book. His outfit can be worn. In The Angel Of Death, he is missing and it is implied that Etta Davis - the main target of the mission - killed him. Terry Strong Terry Strong is the owner of the Shoe Shop at Marrakesh. The shoe shop has been taken over by General Reza Zaydan’s troops, and there is a tunnel between his shop and the Swedish Consulate of Marrakesh. Hektor Lindberg Hektor Lindberg is an intern at the Swedish Consulate of Marrakesh. He walks around the city in the start, and later enters the Consulate. His outfit can be worn. Ms. Persson Ms. Persson is the receptionist at the Swedish Consulate of Marrakesh. Irshaad Ismail, Ashraf Raghib Mustafa, Khaleel Rani Nahas and Khuzaimah Afeef Saliba They are the local printing crew in Marrakesh. When their dialogue is activated, Ashraf will tell the others, that he has just a few more posters to hang and will proceed to hang more posters, whilst others tell theyll wait. If you take the suit of one of the crew, and talk to the rest, the group will proceed back to the School. General Zaydan will speak to the crew and the crew turns on the printer. The group is posing as Crystal Dawn and placing Crystal Dawn posters, to raise anger in Moroccans. Ashraf Raghib Mustafa wears a beige robe, dust mask and a brown scarf around his head, Irshaad Ismail wears a white sleeveless shirt, dust mask and and has a white bandanna. Khaleel Ranl Nahas has a beige polo shirt, beige balaclava-like mask and goggles. Khuzaimah Afeef Saliba has a blue beanie, red lumberjack shirt and an apron. Håkan Almer Håkan Almer is a worker at the Swedish Consulate of Marrakesh. He can be seen trying to build an Ikea Nöppli chair in the first floor of the Consulate. There is also an NPC with the same face and hair, called Håkan Almér, in Paris. He is taking pictures of the catwalk. They could be the same NPC, as there could be for example a typo. Director Fanin Mr. Fanin is the director of one of New York City's oldest private banks and the successor of Eugene Cobb, director until his plane went missing somewhere over the Pacific ocean. Fanin is most likely a member of Providence, as he can be seen with the Constant in the cutscene after A Gilded Cage. Fanin seems to be new to the organization, because he doesn't know what was inside the Providence vault. Fanin is very nervous and fearful. A House Built on Sand Nimr’ Arif Bahar Nimr’ Arif Bahar is a landlord in Marrakesh. He can be seen leaving the Shisha Cafe and going to the ceramic shop, to look for it’s owner, who has not paid their rent. It is likely that he shut down the ceramics shop soon after, because in “A Gilded Cage” the ceramics shop is now a shoe shop, owned by Terry Strong. He carries a Shisha Cafe Invitation with him. Guang Tseng Guang Tseng is the bodyguard of Kong Tuo-Kwang, and will follow Kong around. Club 27 Thomas Cross Thomas Cross was a multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. He had a difficult relationship with Jordan, his only son, and they were completely estranged up until the death of Jordan's girlfriend Hannah Highmoore. Thomas used his vast money and political clout to protect Jordan, and though Jordan was desperate for his help at the time, he went on to deeply resent being under his father's thumb again. Unbeknownst to Jordan, his manager Dexy was blackmailing him and Thomas arranged for Dexy to be paid off (which is why Ken Morgan appears in the mission Club 27). In The Showstopper, an auction guest discusses receiving a major donation from Thomas favoring the United States Democratic Party. Her reaction is one of mixed surprise and apprehension, calling Thomas "as Republican as college football, and evil". Coincidentally, Tren Po is on the other side of the room on the phone with Jordan Cross. Thomas had been living reclusively on a private island near Costa Rica, and left it for the first time in over a year to attend Jordan's funeral. He was kidnapped from the funeral, his offshore accounts containing billions of dollars were completely drained within hours, and Thomas was found dead by multiple gunshot wounds the same evening. Dexy Barat Dexy Barat is Jordan Cross' manager. Two guards outside her suite claim that prior to working in the music industry, she was the CLO of a pesticide company and successfully argued that the plaintiffs of a major health-related lawsuit against them should pay them damages instead. She mentions to Thomas over the phone that she has multiple ex-husbands. When Jordan killed his girlfriend Hannah Highmoore, she was the very first person Jordan called for help. She then recommended involving Jordan's father Thomas Cross despite the father and son being estranged, and would continue to encourage Jordan to improve his relationship with Thomas. Jordan's fateful argument with Hannah was somehow recorded on audio, and Jordan obsessively listened to it nightly before Dexy confiscated it, claiming it was for his own good. Unbeknownst to Jordan, Dexy used the recording as blackmail to extort money from Thomas Cross. During Club 27, Ken Morgan shows up to the Himmapan hotel to discuss the details in person, but due to a lazy Class crew member, he is made three hours late and Dexy calls Thomas directly instead. In the Hitman 2 mission ''Three-Headed Serpent'', famed tattoo artist Paul "P-Power" Powers begs his manager, named Dexy, to bail him out of having to tattoo the notoriously violent drug lord Rico Delgado. Many players have taken this to mean that Dexy Barat survived the incidents of ''Club 27'' and went on to manage Powers. Mrs. Mookjai Mrs. Mookjai is the manager at the Thomas Cross-owned Himmapan Luxury Hotel and Resort. Employees often mention her strict work ethic and micromanagement, and true to her reputation, she can see through just about any hotel employee disguise 47 wears. Unlike most business associates of his father's, Jordan Cross is very friendly towards her. If she is knocked out she will drop a master key card. Abel de Silva Abel de Silva is a well-known drummer on the New York indie rock scene. He was previously a member of the bands Death and Taxes and Flat Earth Society. During the mission Club 27, he is scheduled to audition to replace The Class's recently-departed drummer. In real life, "Death and Taxes" and "Flat Earth Society" are songs by the American punk rock bands Kid Dynamite and Bad Religion, respectively. The latter may also be a nod to the Thomas Dolby album "The Flat Earth". Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is the lead guitarist of The Class. During Club 27, she and Jordan have strong creative differences and she openly contemplates leaving the band over Jordan's controlling behavior (as did their longtime drummer). She was a good friend of Hannah Highmoore, and some crew members of The Class privately speculate that she subconsciously resents Jordan for Hannah's death. She makes a brief appearance in Miami. Otis Kaplan Otis Kaplan is Ken Morgan's personal bodyguard. He follows, guards and talks to Morgan as they roam about the hotel. He wears black sunglasses, a black suit and a black tie. Jackie Carrington & Julian Jackie Carrington is a former 90s sitcom star and apparently very famous. As of the mission Club 27, she was renting Room 207 at the Himmapan Hotel where she had liaisons with Julian, a member of The Class's recording crew. Julian can be found asleep and naked in her bedroom, while his clothes are in the bathroom (he also left a vintage Branson M2 Mic in her room). In one of the Elusive Target missions, Jackie Carrington puts a contract out on the paparazzo photographer Kieran Hudson. Tarrin & Maelng Tarrin and Maelng are the bug exterminators in Bangkok. Tarrin is found fuming bugs in the Cross side of the hotel, on the first floor, whilst Maelng is near the Bug Exterminator Van. There is bug poison in the van, which can be used to knock everyone out in the atrium. Bob Bob is the assistant of Mrs. Mookjai, and will follow her around. Callum Burgess Callum Burgess is part of the Class's recording crew. He was instructed by Dexy Barat to deliver a sealed envelope to the hotel's front desk, but got high and neglected to deliver it for several hours. He frequently walks into one of the crew's hotel bathrooms, which is the ideal time to knock him out and take the note from him. Kittinan Janpong, Hans Graub and Ratsami Panichwit Kittinan, Hans and Ratsami, are the security elite of Himmapan Hotel. Kittinan Janpong runs the security room in floor two of the Cross side of the Himmapan Hotel, Hans Graub walks around in the basement, and Ratsami Panichwit is at the old security room, in the backyard. Tharn Srisai Tharn Srisai, is the head chef of the Himmapan Hotel kitchen. When his dialogue is activated, he will be on the phone with a member of the recording crew, talking about the cake topper for the birthday cake of Jordan Cross. After the phonecall, he will start preparing food, near the cake topper. Benjamin Bertram Benjamin Bertram, is the stalker at the penthouse of Ken Morgan's suite, in Himmapan Hotel, and is spying on Heidi Santoro. If he sees you, he will immediately run away to hide. If he is followed again, he will again escape, but at one point, he will start asking the player to leave him alone. His outfit can be worn, but the whole map is Hostile Area, when wearing it. The Source Jeff & Rebecka Jeff and Rebecka are a couple and members of the Liberation. Rebecka got Jeff in the group, and they can be seen talking in a bathroom. Jeff can be also seen in the Author mission, crying on a bench. There is a note next to him that says that Rebecka is gone, she either died or left Jeff, and after a short while, Jeff will proceed to run off a cliff to his death. Jeff cannot be seen on the bench if in the latest run of The Source, Jeff was killed. Freedom Fighters Finn Jacobs, Isaac Kay, Greg Barnes, Joshua Trumbo and Luke Poole Finn, Isaac, Greg, Joshua and Luke are the hackers in Colorado. Finn Jacobs made the system that when a Smartwatch with the Explosive Battery receives the Email, it explodes, Joshua Trumbo and Greg Barnes are in downstairs, around the planning area. Isaac Kay is with Finn Jacobs, upstairs on the computers, and Luke Poole is playing video games alongside a Militia Elite Soldier. Lloyd Burgess Lloyd Burgess is the point man of the Private Militia, and their best soldier. He is a sharpshooter. He was hurt by the Ram in the training area, which injured his leg. Maya Parvati ordered him some painkillers hoping he would be fine with them. He limps as he walks and can be found from a loading stage (now a sleeping area) with a Militia Special Operations Soldier. Robert Powell Robert Powell is the cook for the Colorado training camp for the militia. His outfit can be worn. Matthew Robertson Matthew Robertson is a militia technician in Sean Rose's unit. He been assigned by Rose himself to impersonate as an Interpol agent to test Penelope Graves's loyalty. William Candler William Candler is a herald of Providence. He is trapped in the basement of the farmhouse, being drugged and interrogated by Ezra Berg. He is behind a glass and can be only killed with the Wicker Man Easter Egg, or an explosive phone. Craig Abel & Timothy Guerrero Craig Abel and Timothy Guerrero are the bodyguards of Penelope Graves Quince Elliott Quince Elliott is the explosives engineer in charge of opening the Batty Reymond Kane Reymond Kane is the technician working on the assault van Ewan Morton Ewan Morton is the bodyguard of Sean Rose Olivia Hall .]] Olivia Hall is a young hacktivist, most likely originating from the United States due to her American accent. She is suspect in more than a dozen cases of cyber vandalism. As a vital part of Lucas Grey's team, she was responsible for leaking the data he got from Viktor Novikov. She operated from a militia camp in Colorado, until 47 traced her sojourn and went to Colorado to kill four high ranking members of the militia. At this time, Hall already had left the camp; she got a call from Grey after the happenings in Colorado, who told her to disappear before the Agency can find her. Around the same time, she was involved in an operation about Hamsun Oil in Reykjavik, Iceland. Later, she begrudgingly supported her boss's efforts in convincing 47 to join their cause. From Grey's Berlin hideout, Hall also helped coordinate the militia's intrusion into Ether's headquarters in Johannesburg and devised a plan to locate the Ark Society's headquarters. Eugene Cobb )]] Eugene Cobb was a private banker from New York City with connections to Providence. He served as a keyholder of Providence's New York City vault, which is located in the building of his bank. The key was seized by his security chief Lucas Grey (revealed to be the Shadow Client) while Cobb was in his private plane; After that, the plane suddenly disappeared, most likely went down somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Cobb was reported as missing after that. Gustavo Torres Gustavo Torres is the Mexican Secretary of Interior, and a high ranking member of Providence according to Maya Parvati. The Shadow Client's team had plans to assault his limousine as it was traveling the streets of Mexico City, kill Torres and his entourage, and retrieve valuable documents from inside the limo. Ezra Berg asks his prisoner during the interrogation in the farmhouse's basement for Torres' exact traveling route, but even the prisoner, despite being a Providence Herald, doesn't know it. In The HITMAN 2 mission ''Three-Headed Serpent'', Andrea Martinez mentions that some sort of scandal has seriously undermined Torres' authority and that she wants to take advantage of the confusion. Simon Deveraux ).]] Simon Deveraux is the CEO of Biosphere, a company which produces clean power, and alleged by the Shadow Client's team to have ties to Providence. He is extremely well-guarded, which is why Sean Rose was planning to kill him by more unconventional means - upon learning Deveraux ordered a Link 4 smartwatch, Rose rigged one with a remote explosive and planned to switch it with Deveraux's order before delivery. Unfortunately, Rose was killed before the smartwatch could be delivered, so the assassination never happened. According to Lowe, an Ark Society Architect, Deveraux purchased land in Greenland from the Danish government in support of the society's Hyperborea Initiative, which aimed to construct sustainable cities in the Arctic. Tim Quinn Tim Quinn is the CEO of Quantum Leap, a Silicon Valley start-up, originally founded by Jason Portman. After he bought Portman's company for some billion dollars, Quinn still frequently played golf with the original founder. His image can be found in the tornado shelter, implying he is a member of Providence. Neleis De Waal Neleis De Waal is the CEO of the Ether Biotech Corporation, an international pharmaceutical company. He closely worked with Doctor Klaus Liebleid, when Liebleid was assigned to the Ethercorp arcology in Shanghai. His image can be found in the tornado shelter, implying he is a member of Providence. He was later kidnapped by Wazir Kale on Lucas Grey's orders, and used in a hostage video to out Providence to the world. He was eventually killed. Alma Reynard Alma Reynard is a freelance assassin and Sean Rose's girlfriend. She is mentioned in Rose's mission bio and by NPCs in the mission Freedom Fighters. A guard between the gardens and blast site describes her as too much of a "lone wolf". Though she is also a high-ranking member of the Shadow Client's team, she was passed over for a leadership role in favor of Rose and is conspicuously absent from their Colorado camp during the mission. She would later become the first target in ''HITMAN™ 2'', with Agent 47 infiltrating her home in Hawke's Bay, New Zealand and eliminating her when she came home. Situs Inversus Jason Portman Jason Portman is the former CEO of Quantum Leap, a technology startup from Silicon Valley that he recently sold for around $1 billion to Tim Quinn, whom he regularly plays golf with. He came to GAMA for extensive plastic surgery in hopes of looking like Helmut Kruger - likely in order to win back his ex-girlfriend Stacey, whom he calls on his cell phone while waiting in the resort lounge. Portman, with new facial scars, can later be seen as an Ark member during The Ark Society mission and as a guest in The Last Resort. Akira Nakamura Nakamura is the director of the GAMA hospital in Hokkaido. He manages all processes in the hospital as well as the maintenance of KAI, the artificial intelligence of the facility. He is very friendly to all of the patients and likes to have a talk with them while strolling around through the hospital. His black hair is fake, he actually wears a wig. While walking around, he will grab some snacks out of a bowl in the restaurant, which is a good opportunity to poison him and get his disguise which is the best in the whole level. Nakamura has access to every room in the GAMA Facility except for the operating theater. In a private dialogue between him and Yuki Yamazaki in the Zen garden it is revealed that he knows about Providence and their intentions. So it is possible that he also is a part of the organization. Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a wealthy Texan awaiting a lung transplant at GAMA. He is a heavy drinker and smoker, and while drunk he will try to walk into restricted areas and make racist comments to GAMA staff. He's illegally storing beer, whiskey and cigarettes in his room. The cigarettes can be stolen to make an opportunity for killing Yuki Yamazaki. He can later be seen as an Ark member during The Ark Society mission. He may or may not be related to Blake Dexter, a wealthy arms manufacturer from South Dakota and the antagonist of Hitman: Absolution. Dr. Nicholas Laurent Dr. Nicholas Laurent is GAMA's chief surgeon. He has trembling hands, and GAMA's helicopter pilot "Nails" provides him with illegal prescription drugs to remedy it. Laurent is recently divorced, and if the player starts the mission "Undercover in the Operating Theater", the hospital's KAI computer system hilariously offers to help him recover his "game" by running a dating simulator. Laurent's father, a military pilot, seemingly died from suicide by hanging himself with rope - rummaging through Yuki Yamazaki's room for Soders' kill list reveals that Soders personally killed Laurent's father. Loading the kill list onto Laurent's computer and letting him over-indulge in his medication is enough for Laurent to purposely kill Soders with the operating machine and make it look like an accident. Dr. Katashi Ito Dr. Katashi Ito, nicknamed "The Curator", is in charge of GAMA's morgue. He runs an illegal organ trafficking ring that's suggested to be condoned by the hospital, and holds Agent Smith captive in order to protect his secret. He suffers from bipolar disorder, and participated in a medical trial by having a microchip planted in his brain capable of altering his mood with a remote control. Agent 47 can steal the remote and manipulate Ito into clearing a path to Erich Soders' donor heart, and also spur him to commit suicide by decreasing his dose (however, the player is rewarded for keeping Ito alive). J. Brooke The Yoga Instructor in Hokkaido. His other leg is hurt, and he is limping during Situs Inversus. Yuki Yamazaki has reserved all of the Yoga Lessons for herself and the Director Nakamura has been giving calls to him, but Brooke has dodged them. He can be seen calling his relative and ask him to call Director Nakamura and tell him Brooke left for a family emergency. He can be knocked out and his disguise can be worn. Nokadota & Yuuto Saiki Nokadota and Yuuto Saiki, are the following bodyguards of Yuki Yamazaki. Nails Nails is the helicopter pilot, right outside the surgery room on the helipad. He has drugs in a room under his helipad, which he will take drugs from and give them to Doctor Nicholas Laurent. His outfit can be worn. He is a former CICADA Pilot and was on a mission once in Shanghai. Elusive Target Characters Note that the deaths of Elusive Targets are not most likely canon, thus their fate is most likely different in the "real canon". Simone Larin Simone Larin is the wife of Sergei Larin and the owner of Palais de Walewska. She put the hit on her husband Howard Moxon, and was safely in New York during the assassinations. Gonzáles Narváez Gonzáles Narváez is the brother of Dylan Narváez and they run a semi-legit tobacco business together. Gonzáles put the hit on his brother Dylan, for the full ownership of the business Gary Cole Gary Cole is the co-star of Gary Busey and based off the real-life Gary Cole. "Whitecap" Whitecap is the hacker partner of Owen Wagner. His real name is unknown. Both were hired by Dalia Margolis, to do a big hack attack during the Sanguine fashion show. Kalu Oijofor Kalu Oijofor is the son of Adeze Oijofor. Tommy "The Hammer" Stoakes Tommy "The Hammer" Stoakes, is the former partner of Bartholomew Argus. Both were arrested due to charges on illegal weapons trade, but Argus managed to put all the blame on Tommy and walk away, whilst Tommy was thrown into prison. Tommy put the hit on Argus. He also wields a big hammer, which has gained him the nickname "The Hammer". Edilio Napolitano / Katherine Feller / Keith Keeble Keith Keeble is the current client of scam artist Richard J. Magee in "The Guru" mission. His family has paid for ICA to kill Richard and free Keith of his clutches before his savings run out. Katherine Feller is Keith Keeble’s lawyer and works in Vulkova and Partners, a Luxemborg based law firm, whilst Edilio Napolitano is Richard J. Magee’s lawyer. Weirdly, Edilio uses the same model and clothes as Salvatore Bravuomo, both have offices in the same place and both are from Sapienza. Amanda Amanda is a friend of Walter Williams whom he calls during "The Blackmailer" mission. Lucas Thorvaldsson The Diamond Courier for Claus Strandberg and Xander Haverfoek. A Swedish intelligence worker. Nicolette The Escort for Brendan Conner Chef Bernard The chef in Himmapan Hotel in The Food Critic mission. His speciality is experimental oriental, cohesive cuisine and living food. Mentioned Locksley Locksley is a reclusive millionaire and a client of ICA, possibly residing in England. Locksley is known for calling the hits on Pertti Järnefelt, Craig Black, Brother Akram, Oybek Nabazov, Sister Yulduz, Bradley Paine, Owen Cage and Klaus Liebleid. He or she is also a friend of Taheiji Koyama , and told Taheiji about ICA, thus making Taheiji call the hits on Scott Sarno, Gary Lunn, Walter Menard, John Stubbs, Patrick Morgan and Taheiji himself. Highmoore Family John Highmoore, Jessica Highmoore and Hannah Highmoore are the known Highmoores. Despite their many appearances, only Hannah Highmoore has been shown ingame, during the Club 27 Briefing. John Highmoore is the CEO of Highmoore Consulting and Jessica and Hannah are his daughters. Hannah was the former girlfriend of Jordan Cross, who pushed her off the balcony of his penthouse in New York. With the help of Dexy Barat, Ken Morgan and Thomas Cross, Jordan managed to escape the blame. Angered by this, the rest of the Highmoores called a hit on Jordan and Ken, with the hints they had gotten from The Shadow Client. In Paris, Helmut Kruger has been called by Dalia for an IAGO Operation. Dalia tells Helmut that his target is Jessica Highmoore. Helmut is supposed to befriend, and through her, get to John Highmoore and get information about John Highmoore and Highmoore Consulting. Jessica Highmoore is also one of the victims of Walter Williams. Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ characters